


Moments

by seasaltmemories



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Insecurity, Introspection, One Shot, Post-Canon, Spoilers for Karma's Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasaltmemories/pseuds/seasaltmemories
Summary: So in the end she’d take both the good and bad, the big life changing events and the small instants that passed in the blink of an eye that came with being together. Every second by his side was more precious than all the riches in the world. He was the one thing she’d allow herself to be selfish about from now on.





	Moments

Lucette had quickly learned that if there was one thing constant about Klaude, amid the swirl of pseudonyms, disguises, and secrets that surrounded him, it was his flair for the dramatic. Now this was hardly a secret. Most would be able to pick up on the fact within the span of a few hours. If anything, since becoming her lover, every little moment had become the most important thing to have ever existed.

“Ladies, gentlemen, and distinguished guests: may I present to you the love of my life, the alluring crown princess of Angielle, Lucette Riella Britton!"

"Glad you two could make it for brunch,” His father would simply reply before asking Llama to pass the butter.

At his core, Klaude was someone who experienced life to its fullest. His highs were miles above the tallest mountains, bringing smiles and laughter and constant chatter from him, while his lows reached the depths of the sea where he wallowed in his pouting until she snapped him out of it. It could be grating at times, but it meant in the same manner, he loved with every cell in his body. Ever since he was freed from his curse, Klaude had worn his feelings for her as openly as the rose pendant she had gifted him. There was never a reason to doubt his affection for her, when he spent half their time together emphasizing just how much he adored her.

And as much as Lucette tried to play off such frivolous displays, deep inside she truly cherished those idiotic grand declarations of love. After so many years of feeling unlovable, it was nice to be certain she was treasured.

Despite his dramatics though, she still noticed the little ways his love for her shown. It was probably easy for others to miss them, but some days those gestures were worth more than any extravagant birthday present he could shower her with.

Like when the two of them visited Brugantia for the first time together. She had been overcome with insecurities of his family refusing to accept the daughter of Angielle’s Witch-Queen, of being too cold and too serious for such people. And with just a slight squeeze of her shoulder, Klaude had managed to dispel all those worries.

Or at Emelaigne’s ball, when while speaking to guests, her words came out harsher than planned and she didn’t know how to fix things besides running away or lashing out because now everyone must hate her and he smoothly and patiently sorted out the mess as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Or just the simple action of holding her hand as they visited Fritz’s grave.

He was always like that, stealing small touches whenever he could. Sometimes in his usual teasing manner but other times he seemed to just want to be reminded of her presence. Lucette couldn’t help but wonder if he was worried that she was going to end up being like that other women and slip through her fingers when he least expected it. She had tried talking about it with him once, but it had gone about as well as to be expected knowing him. And while at first she had been frustrated he could never be as direct about things as she was, eventually she had learned to look past it.

If she was honest, she probably relished those touches as much as he did. After losing so much it was nice to be reminded of a constant in her life.

So in the end she’d take both the good and bad, the big life changing events and the small instants that passed in the blink of an eye that came with being together. Every second by Klaude’s side was more precious than all the riches in the world. He was the one thing she’d allow herself to be selfish about from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> After losing a lot of my files and dealing with computer issues, it was nice to write something, especially for a small fandom that needs more love


End file.
